From document WO 2006/000618 A2, a method for the wireless input of a destination call for an elevator is known. In this context, a wireless connection is set up between the mobile telephone of the person who has requested an elevator cage with the mobile telephone and the elevator controller in a first step. In a second step, the person and the floor on which the person is located are identified by the elevator controller and the user profile belonging to this person is selected. Subsequently, the elevator controller determines the destination floor by means of the user profile and ensures that an elevator cage is provided for the person on the floor on which he is located, and the destination floor is approached thereafter.
From document JP 2005-280882, an elevator with a safety system is known in which a mobile telephone is used for the identification of a person. So that the person obtains access to the elevator, the identification number indicated on the display panel of the mobile telephone is acquired by means of an optical reader and forwarded to an identification unit. If the identification number, and thus the person, is registered with the identification unit, this person is granted access to the elevator.